Talk:Thunder Megazord (Mighty Morphin)
A consideration might be made to realign the pictures for the TigerMegazord. The part with Tor forces the cinal ultrazord to be shoved to the far right under the toolbox and other navagatables. : That's always a resolution problem, with 1280x1024 there is no problem and with the monobook skin the page doesn't look that much ugly with a low resolution. --Serpen 18:22, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Thunder Megazord concept Why is there no mention of the proposed Thunder Megazord concept here or in the Zyu2 article? Sarujo 19:52, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Staff weapon The picture at the top of the page is the Thunderzord is the one with the staff weapon. I think as this is an article on the American verison of the zord, a picture with the sword (even if at its side) would be more appropriate if such a picture is available. The Thunderzord did not use the spear weapon as the primary weapon (if at all) but used the sword often, therefore the sword seems more appropriate. Tough guy22 02:36, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :I agree, but finding a suitable image is the problem. This one fits the bill - except that it's too small. Thunderzord Destruction Scene For Days, I've been trying to find the background music that played during the Destruction of the Thunderzords, In Fact, The same song played during the Command Center's Destruction, Anyone know what the name of the song is? EngiTurtle22 (talk) 18:46, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Dinosaurs' names In the article, the individual zords' names are presented like this: "Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord". Later: "The Thunderzords are named sans the Dinosaur prefixes in the toyline. However in-show, they are always called on by referring to the Dinozord template first." I don't believe "Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon" is supposed to be a name. When Red Ranger calls "Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord", it's short (sort of) for "I summon Tyrannosaurus, and I order it to transform into Red Dragon". Barraki (talk) 15:08, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :Bandai uses the same names to refer to them. They've done so in facebook and in the Legacy Toyline. As per naming conventions, we'll stick with those as full names, with the short forms being the two-word names, similar to the ___ Gattai naming convention. 11:35, May 15, 2016 (UTC) The Zords are named wrong I never noticed this til now but when America adapted this part of dairanger to Power Rangers they named the Zords wrong well 3 of 5 anyway *The Firebird zord is called Phoenix in the Sentai and they are two completely different creatures so this is a big mistake *the blue rangers zord that they call the Unicorn thunderzord is actually a Pegasus as the Yellow one is the Unicorn cause it has an actual horn *the yellow rangers zord is called the Griffin thunderzord when it is in fact a unicorn, not a griffin. A griffin is half lion half eagle so way off I don't know why they did this is makes no sense and you can clearly tell the one they are calling a unicorn isn't cause there is no horn. HayleyN2019 (talk) 15:28, July 1, 2019 (UTC) What does this have to do with the page itself? Rgiacobbi1 (talk) 15:29, July 1, 2019 (UTC)